The birth of a dead memory
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: (Mix of 2 stories.) What can Baird do when an old friend comes back...
1. Chapter 1

*note*

I got this idea after reading really good stories. You should go check them out. They are called "Flashbacks Are A" by Project MJOLNIR and "Half Dead Dogs of War" by RedRipley3. It's a mix with my twist on it so I hope you enjoy and for those who are waiting on my other stories you have to wait a bit longer. I'm almost done with writing it. So here you go...

That's it. He found it. "No way. I-I-I found it. This is amazing." As Baird looked down at the picture he put his hand on his head and moved it back and forth as if he was feeling his hair.

It had been a tough week for him. First Marcus made him and ALL of Delta Squad stay up all night for patrol which in Bairds' opinion was stupid since the activation of Adam Fenix's machine stopped all locust and lambent and since the peace treaty with the stranded was signed.

Still something didn't feel right about the last patrol. They were on the most secure Island on Sera now but it didn't feel right. But forget about the patrol. He found it. And even though it's just a picture, something to Baird felt like...well...home.

*knock knock* Baird jumped out of his chair as he got startled. 'Jesus, what the hell do you want?' He got up and opened the door. Standing there was the glow of light brown skin. Deep brown hair flowing and a bandage on her cheek.

"Hello Sa-man-tha." Baird looked at her with an annoyed face and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want?"

"Hoffman called a meeting with Delta squad and Fenix sent me to get you. Hurry up and get your gear on." Sam looked at Baird and gave him "the" face.

Baird mocks her and acts like a little kid "Oh, then I better move at a thousand miles an hour," He looked at her with a serious face. "Who gives a shit. We won the war and now I'm getting my free time. Now, get the hell off my porch and leave."

He attempts to shut the door but Sam stops it with her foot. "Goddamnit Damon," Baird is taken aback. She never uses his first name. "Why are you always such an asshole. Why can't you ever care for once?!" Sam looked at him with a sad/mad face.

Her eyes were watering up but she stopped them. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Sam grabbed her Boltok and shot. "SHIT!"

A dark shadowy woman figure jumped out and ran toward the main building. Sam didn't think before she ran after the figure. Baird was speechless. 'Never... she never calls me Damon...'

After Baird got his weapons he headed to the conference room. Once there he saw all of delta squad. He sat down in the chair and looked to Hoffman who had an impatient face.

"Now that we are ALL here," he looked at Baird who had his normal 'don't give a shit' face on "I wanted to talk to you about someone new. Her name is Tessa. Others call her "The Sapphire" because of h-"

At that moment Baird got tense and finished. "Her eyes. It's because..." He looked at Hoffman in the eyes now. "of her eyes." Everyone was looking at him now.

"Ah. I see that you know her corpral." Baird leaned back in his chair. "You can say that we were... close, real close." He got up and stormed out.

Sam was worried but she put on 'her' tough face. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Hoffman looked at her. "You heard him. They were "close", I guess."

Baird just kept walking and walking until he got to the shore. He stopped once he was on the sand. "My god. She actually survived."

He kept a slow pace until he got right up to the water. He fell to his knees as if he got shot. He sat down completely and covered his face.

He stayed that way. Until the sun was setting. He had forgotten what she looked like for the most part but as spoken earlier, he remembers her eyes.

He heard footsteps behind him. 'Could it really be...' He turned around and saw...

DONE YALL! So, how is it? Let me know if you like it. All comments are appreciated. Even if just to say hi. :D Thnx for reading!

-Baird'sBro124


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

**_Hey my fanfictioners, I'm back again. Im really sorry this is a short chapter because I couldn't think of anything else but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks..._**

**_- Baird'sBro124_**

When Baird turned around he saw none other than his best friend, Augustus Cole. "Oh, hey Cole." Cole could hear the difference in his tone. "Hey Damon, what's wrong man? You can tell me anything." Cole sat down next to Baird and copied his position exactly.

Baird looked at him and just nodded. "I know. And it's ok. I just don't want to talk about it." Baird smiled and turned back toward the ocean. Cole could obviously tell Baird was hurt but he just didn't know why an he needed to. After all, what are friends for. "Ok well, I came to ask if you wanted to come to the bar and have some drinks? It'll be just us two."

Baird looked at him. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I'm good right here." Baird patted Cole's shoulder and sighed. "Alright, but if you need me just come by the bar. Ok?"

Baird nodded, laid down on the sand and closed his eyes. As he was sleeping he was moving around and rolling in the sand as if he was disturbed.

An hour later he heard a voice on his com but it seemed only 5 minutes to him.

Marcus's voice came on. "Delta, meeting in conference room now. We have intel for you. And Baird... You might want to hurry.. Really fast..." Marcus's voice cut off.


End file.
